Diskussion:Sesshōmaru/@comment-8225800-20170903205911/@comment-34882555-20180303171247
Ich versuche hier mal ein wenig für Klärung zu sorgen. Gleich als Anmerkung vorweg: falls ich harsch rüberkommen sollte, ist das nicht beabsichtigt. Ich bin nur manchmal einfach sehr schlecht, was das finden der richtigen Worte betrifft. Zunächst einmal: kann es sein, dass du nur den Anime kennst? Denn die Darstellung aller Charaktere ist im Manga vollkommen anders als die im Anime. thumb|left|Kapitel 94 Seite 18, Entspricht Folge 26 Inu Yasha erfährt die Wahrheit über das Juwel und beschließt, den Kreislauf zu durchbrechen. Im Anime dagegen sagt er, dass er das Juwel nutzen wolle um ein Dämon zu werden und wird prompt von Midoriko aus der Höhle geschmissen.Inu Yasha gibt so seinen Wunsch, mit Hilfe des Juwels ein reinblütiger Dämon zu werden, im Manga schon recht früh auf, nämlich, as Sango ihnen die wahre Geschichte hinter dem Juwel offenbart. An dieser Stelle wird Inu Yasha klar, dass das Juwel Schuld an allem ist (im Manga wird nämlich bereits erklärt, dass das Juwel aus der Eifersucht eines Menschen entstanden ist, der in Midoriko verliebt gewesen ist) und er beschließt, das Juwel zu vernichten. Auch ist er im Manga deutlich intelligenter als im Anime und weniger nervig. thumb|Kapitel 129 Seite 10thumb|left|Kapitel 129 Seite 13 Toutousai gibt an, dass er Tessaiga zerstört hätte, wenn Inu Yasha wirklich versucht hätte Sesshomaru zu töten.Weiterhin hasst Inu Yasha Sesshomaru im Manga nicht - erinnerst du dich an die Folge, in der Inu Yasha die Windnarbe gegen Sesshomaru einsetzt und alle voll damit in Ordnung waren, dass Inu Yasha eventuell seinen Bruder getötet hat? Im Manga war das ganze etwas anderes. Toutousai sagt aus, dass Sesshomaru tot wäre, wenn Inu Yasha den Angriff wirklich durchgezogen hätte, Tensaiga hin oder her (ja, von wegen gutherziger Inu no Taisho: diese "Sicherung", dass seine Söhne sich nicht gegenseitig töten können, gib es nämlich gar nicht!). Außerdem sagt er, dass er Inu Yasha Tessaiga weggenommen und das Schwert zerstört hätte, wenn Inu Yasha wirklich so herzlos gewesen wäre, seinen Bruder zu töten. thumb|Kapitel 76 Seite 17thumb|left|Kapitel 76 Seite 16 Kein MesserKikyo versucht nicht, Inu Yasha mit einem Messer zu erstechen (obwohl sie ihn dann doch versucht mit sich in die Hölle zu zerren) und sie ist sich ihrer Lage später auch mehr bewusst. Sie weiß, dass sie tot ist und das es für sie niemals eine Zukunft mit Inu Yasha geben wird und auch, wenn sie Kagome nicht mag: dieses ganze Liebesdreieck Drama gibt es im Manga nicht. Kagome ist im Manga deutlich weniger Eifersüchtig als im Anime. Sie versteht schnell, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Kikyo und Inu Yasha gibt und akzeptiert dies. Natürlich war sie verletzt, wenn Inu Yasha sich mit Kikyo traf (was im Manga auch deutlich weniger vorkam als im Anime), aber nach ihrem ersten, nennen wir es "Eifersuchtsanfall", kehrt sie zu Inu Yasha zurück, entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten und teilt ihm mit, dass sie sein Verhalten entsteht und das sie, trotz seiner bestehenden Verbindung zu Kikyo, bei ihm bleiben wird. Danach schickt sie ihn oft selbst, um Kikyo zu sehen - ohne ihn danach "Sitz" machen zu lassen. Das ist im Anime übrigens auch deutlich überzogen worden - im Manga nutzt Kagome das Sitz nur dann, wenn es wirklich einen Grund dafür gibt (nur einmal nutzt sie es aus Wut über ihn, vielleicht erinnerst du dich an die Szene, in der Inu Yasha Kagome zu einem Gespräch zwingt weil sie lieber mit Sango auf Kirara reitet? Kagome lässt ihn danach mehrmals Sitz machen, weil sie wütend auf ihn ist). Shippou ist deutlich weniger nervig im Manga und Inu Yasha gegenüber auch nicht so frech. Im Manga wird klar, dass der Fuchsdämon in Inu Yasha eine Art großen Bruder, vielleicht sogar Vaterfigur sieht - und er versucht nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit Inu Yasha in die Pfanne zu hauen. Sango ist im Manga weniger anstrengend, als sie es zuweilen im Anime ist. Sie will Kohaku zwar retten (/töten), aber bis auf das erste Mal, kurz nach ihrer Begegnung mit der Gruppe um Inu Yasha, lässt sie nicht immer alles stehen und liegen, wenn er in der Nähe sein könnte. Außerdem ist sie eine bessere Kämpferin im Manga. Miroku ist zwar im Manga wie im Anime ein ziemlicher Dreckskerl, was die sexuelle Belästigung betrifft, aber im Manga weiß er sich oft deutlich besser zu benehmen. thumb|left|Kapitel 12 Seite 4 Sesshomaru hat verschiedene Gesichtsausdrücke, oh wunder! Ganz anders, als im Anime!thumb|Kapitel 12 Seite 5Jetzt zu Sesshomaru. Wie auch die anderen Charaktäre, hat Studio Sunrise ihn als Charakter ziemlich verstümmelt. In seinen ersten Auftritten im Manga ist Sesshomaru deutlich "naiver" als später in der Serie. Er zeigt Gefühle, lächelt öfter und behandelt Jaken... nicht gut, aber besser. Erst im Laufe der Handlung wird er immer ruhiger und ernster, ist aber niemals dieser "eiskalte Killer", als den der Anime ihn gerne darstellt. thumb|left|Kapitel 130 Seite 6 Rin findet SesshomaruAls er Rin im Manga rettet ist ihm bewusst, dass er nur jemanden retten kann, den er auch retten will. In nur zwei Kapiteln thumb|Kapitel 130 Seite 7 Sesshomaru schickt Rin wegthumb|left|Kapitel 130 Seite 10 Sesshomaru beginnt sich für Rin zu interessieren (wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihm helfen will, ohne selbst etwas dafür zu verlangen und sie ihn nicht an andere Menschen verraten hat (denn in seiner Lage hätte jeder Pimpf ihn töten können)).kann man eine deutliche Charakterentwicklung bei ihm sehen: er ignoriert Rin und schickt sie fort,thumb|Kapitel 131 Seite 4 Sesshomaru findet die tote Rinthumb|left|Kapitel 131 Seite 11 Sesshomaru hat Rin auf den letzten paar Seiten in den Armen gehalten - was er nicht hätte tun müssen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er sich für sie verantwortlich fühlt. Gleichzeitig wird hier deutlich, dass er weiß, dass Inu Yasha ihn verschont hat - auf der nächsten Seite sagt er, dass Inu Yasha das noch bereuen wird. er interessiert sich für ihre Verletzungen und schließlich rettet er sie. Jaken merkt während der wiedererweckung von Rin an, dass das sehr untypisch von Sesshomaru ist... obwohl er selbst zuvor auch schon von Sesshomaru wieder ins Leben gerufen worden ist. Und das nur wenige Kapitel zuvor, nachdem Jaken von Kaijinbo mit Hilfe von Tokijin getötet worden ist. Man kann darüber argumentieren, dass Jaken meint, dass es untypisch für Sesshomaru sei Interesse oder Mitgefühl für einen Menschen zu zeigen, aber auch das stimmt nicht. Sesshomaru hat niemals einen Menschen getötet, ohne einen guten Grund (zumindest in seinen Augen guten Grund). Er hat Banditen getötet (während seines Manga Debüts), aber niemals Frauen und Kinder. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hat das Leben von letzteren sogar oft verschont. Ja, er hat Kagome zu Anfang fast getötet - aber deutlich öfter hat er ihr Leben verschont. In einem Kampf, als er noch hinter Tessaiga her war, hat er Inu Yasha sogar aufgefordert Kagome zu sagen, sie solle sich aus dem Kampf heraus halten! Und, wo ich gerade bei Tessaiga bin: im Manga gibt Sesshomaru Tessaiga kurz nach der Rettung Rins auf. Er hat ein eigenes Schwert, Tokijin, und braucht beziehungsweise will Tessaiga nicht mehr. Ab dem Erhalt von Tokijin ist eine deutliche Charakterentwicklung bei Sesshomaru zu erkennen. Er wird zwar ruhiger und weniger Ausdrucksstark, was seine Gefühle betrifft, aber das ist, meiner Meinung nach, eher ein Zeichen dafür, dass er Selbstbeherrschung lernt. Ganz zu Anfang war er nämlich ziemlich sarkastisch und unbeherrscht (für seine Verhältnisse zumindest). Sein Nahtoderlebnis - das erste Mal, dass er überhaupt wirklich Angst hatte - hat ihn verändert zurückgelassen. Etwas später im Manga hören die Kämpfe zwischen Sesshomaru und Inu Yasha übrigens ganz auf, bis die beiden am Ende sogar zusammenarbeiten. Letztendlich übergibt Sesshomaru die Verantwortung für Rin auch an Inu Yasha ab, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er seinem Bruder vertraut. thumb|left|Kapitel 12 Seite 14 Das ist alles, was wir wirklich über Toga erfahren.Zu dem Punkt, dass Sesshomaru liebende und nette Eltern gehabt hat... nein. Einfach nein. Inu no Taisho taucht im Manga genau einmal auf und das in Myougas Erzählungen. Wir wissen über ihn nur, dass er ein mächtiger Hundedämon gewesen ist, der im Westen geherrscht beziehungsweise gelebt hat. Inu Yasha sagt, er würde sich nich ehr wirklich an seinen Vater erinnern - ein Zeichen dafür, dass er schon irgendwo alt genug war um sich an ihn zu erinnern, anders, als es im 3. Film behauptet wird. Übrigens feiert Toga sein Debüt im gleichem Kapitel wie Sesshomaru ;) thumb|left|Kapitel 466 Seite 18 Jaken ist schockiert, dass das Sesshomarus Mutter ist. Offensichtlich hat Sesshomaru seine Mutter nie erwähnt, was auf kein gutes Verhältnis der beiden schließen lässt.thumb|Kapitel 467 Seite 7 Jaken merkt an, dass das Verhalten von Sesshomarus Mutter seltsam ist.Sesshomarus Mutter... nun ja. Sie zeigt nicht großartig Gefühle - ihre überdramatischen Gesten wirken auf mich eher ironisch als echt. Sie scheint in der ganzen Angelegenheit nichts ernstes zu sehen und öffnet später, wissend, dass Rin in Gefahr geraten würde, ein Portal in die Unterwelt. Al Sesshomaru nach seiner Rückkehr um Rins Tod trauert versteht sie dies nicht und muss sogar Jaken, ausgerechnet Jaken, fragen, ob Sesshomaru traurig sei. Eine liebende Mutter wie sie im Buche steht, was? (Das war jetzt Ironie) Natürlich ist ihre Aussage, dass sie ihren Sohn liebt, höchstwahrscheinlich wahr. Aber dass die ihm dies gezeigt hat, wirklich gezeigt hat, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Alles in allem finde ich weder Sesshomarus noch den Charakter der anderen Charaktere wirr - im Manga zumindest. Studio Sunrise hat leider einiges unnötig in die Länge gezigen (die Bruderfehde) oder dazugedichtet (Liebesdreieck), wodurch dieser Eindruck im Anime entstehen kann. Nicht, dass ich die Serie und die Filme nicht liebe, aber das Animationsstudio hat wirklich großen Bockmist verzapft, was deine Verwirrung, was das seltsame Verhalten aller betrifft, beweist. Falls du den Manga noch nicht kennst, dann ließ ihn (auch im Internet gibt es da genug Möglichkeiten, mangago oder mangafox zum Beispiel) :) Ich möchte noch einmal betonen, dass ich nicht böse Antworten wollte und falls ich zu harsch war, tut es mir leid. Einen schönen Abend/Tag noch! LG Lotte